


The Day The Whole World Went Away

by AlwaysMadHere97



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysMadHere97/pseuds/AlwaysMadHere97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“ Li, did you know that scientist said that we can only survive a zombie apocalypse  if they’re classic Romero zombies? No Walkers or people Infected with Rage or we’re fucked.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d think that the scientist would spend their time looking for cures for actual real diseases..”</p><p> </p><p>“They were like student scientist but, isn’t it interesting?”<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>A Zombie Au where the boys are in charge of a survivor camp and Zayn's a half zombie with mental issues and Liam still loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day The Whole World Went Away

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short three or two part story depending on how it goes. This is a Ziam-centric fic but, the other boys will be in the background. If you guys want I could do short blurbs about the other boy's lives later but I don't plan on it.

**Present: Day 546, 11.00 pm**

Liam specifically told nobody to go into his room so seeing some of the younger boys trying to get into his room by picking his lock he almost lost his cool. “What the fuck do you think you're doing…” The words came out of the man’s mouth in a low growl as he ripped off his gas mask.

The leader of the group, a power hungry snot of a guy with a blonde buzz cut named James, stopped trying to pick the lock and stood tall, his cobalt eyes glinting with a smirk on his face. The other two boys; a pink haired lanky 15 year old and a 18 year old ginger who was built like a tank quickly created space between them and Liam moving so that James was the closest to the compound’s second in command .

“I’ll ask you again, James. What the fuck are you doing.” Liam’s blood was boiling, all he wanted to do at that moment was to push James’ face into the cinderblock walls of the compound but he reserved himself.

“Exploring… I know you’re hiding a freak in there, man. The very thing we’re fighting to survive against,” James moved so he was looking up right in Liam’s face his breath hot “,I think maybe you are blinded by whatever feelings you have left in your fucked up brain. Maybe you should let someone else take over.”

With a fast blur of movement Liam  rammed James hard into the wall one of his buff forearms on the punk’s thin neck. “ You want my job James? Take it. Go march right up to Louis and tell him you and all your prep school glory want my job over me the ex MI6 agent. You deal with trying to feed 496 survivors a day all while going out everyday to try and get food, find new survivors and not get bitten or killed. After all that you get to come back to your room in the commander’s hall where no one is supposed to be and see a couple of fuck holes trying to break into your room.” By now Liam was shaking and  his voice loud enough to wake up anyone who was sleeping, the young man in front of him turning red with the vein in his forehead bulging and his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

“Liam…” A deep voice made Liam snap back into reality as a tender hand was on Liam’s shoulder. He turned his head to see Harry, the compound's head medic looking at him, the man had obviously just woke his shoulder length brown hair pulled back in a bun and only wearing a pair of bleach stained navy sweatpants but, the worry in his forest green eyes was clear. Out of his peripheral vision Liam could see Louis in a wife beater and sweatpants and Marie ,the head nurse, clad in giant brown cable knit sweater both standing behind Harry. Marie wore a look of tender anxiousness and Louis his trademark poker face. Liam slowly removed his arm from James who crumpled to the ground gasping for air.

“James, take your guys and get out of here before I let Liam finish what he started.” Louis spoke to James in a bored tone despite his eyes suggesting he'd join Liam in beating up the 20 year old if James didn't leave. Once the group left the hall Louis turned to Harry and Marie.

"You guys go back to bed, be there soon ." The pair nodded and headed to the trio's bedroom down the hall. Louis waited until he heard his bedroom door close to turn to Liam.

"Don't look at me like that Tommo, he deserved it." Liam spoke before the shorter brunette could.

Louis held up his hands in an 'I surrender' position ", you don't think I know that? That guy's a prick and everyone knows it."

"...but?"

"We're in charge here Liam, we can't go around pummeling guys, especially able bodied young guys, no matter how much they deserve it." Louis ran his hands through his brown locks. His face showed the wear of being in charge; the dark circles under his blue eyes never left, he was worn but the people never knew that. Some radicals even thought he was he was an angel sent to guide the survivors to Heaven but, Liam knew differently. Louis was just an experienced leader who was charismatic and trustworthy.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Liam kicked his work boot against the ground like a reprimanded child.

“ ...How is he?” Louis questioned his voice losing every trace of authority. He told Liam when they first started leading the survivors that he was his friend before he was his higher up and it was little questions like that one that proved that Louis still believed it.

“Marie and Harry say he’s doing better but honestly, Louis I can’t tell when he’s better and when he’s not,” Liam swallowed the lump in his throat as he said what he’d been thinking the past week. “ I-i just want him to get back to normal. I know it’s a lot to ask and Niall is working on a cure but, fucking hell, I think I deserve a break. He deserves a break.”

**Past: March 24, 2016 1.00 am**

Liam came home and dropped his duffle bag on the plush white carpet of  the pent he shared with his boyfriend. He expected Zayn to be sleeping but instead found the lean boy on the patio on his hands and knees shading what seemed to be a monkey with charcoal. Liam stood in the doorway watching the love of his life work. The muscles under Zayn’s  inked skin rolled in waves as he moved around the large paper in a broken 1-2 rhythm.

“ I thought you said you were getting to sleep at a reasonable time.” Liam could barely even suppress his smile as he tried to look concerned. Zayn turned to him with a smile on his face and his molten chocolate eyes crinkling and almost flew into Liam’s arms.  Liam pulled the half-british half pakistani close to his chest burying his nose in his raven locks.  

“If you must know I was taking a break from sleeping Li…. Look at your hair,” Zayn pulled back and ran his blackened fingers over the Liam’s hair that was styled in a quiff.

“Do you like it?”

“Do I like when my boyfriend goes away for two months and comes back looking like Beckham 2.0? It’s a temporary bump in the road.” Liam chuckled as Zayn teased him and pulled him into a  kiss that tasted like   a cool glass of water with vanilla essence in it.

**Present: Day 547 4.00am**

Marie and Harry  came to Liam’s room at 4:00 as they did everyday to find Liam sleeping outside his room with his gun.

“Li..” Marie bent down placing a nimble hand on Liam’s knee. Liam jerked awake his gun at the ready. “ Liam it’s okay it’s time.” Rubbing his eyes Liam nodded and stood up slowly, sleeping sitting up on concrete was not the best plan he ever had. Opening  the room with his key he entered the room and flipped on the light.

“I haven’t checked on him since yesterday afternoon so I don’t know how he is.”  Liam warned the pair as he moved the bookshelf on the right wall of his room to reveal a metal bunker door with a slot towards the bottom of the door.

“ Zayn? We’re coming inside…”

The bunker room was white and lighted with the kind of lights a person found in a classroom. If a person looked closer they would see that there were  dark carmine stains on the floor and lower half of the walls that could only be from blood, if said person wanted to find the cause of the stains the would only have to look in the corner.  That’s where Zayn sat,  his head lowered so his raven locks covered his face and his finger moving back and forth frantically on the wall. The shackles around his ankles were chained to the only other thing in the room a bed with a metal frame, above it a straight jacket hung ready for use at the snap of  a finger. As the group came inside Zayn’s head raised revealing his face; despite his condition Liam still found him beautiful. Sure his face was sunken, his chocolate eyes were hidden behind dark circles and, his skin was losing the glow but that couldn’t change Zayn’s bone structure. Liam would always tell himself that once Zayn was better the whole compound would want to be with him and Liam would be the only one who could touch him.

 

**Past July 3rd, 2016 10.00 am**

“Zayn! Zayn stay with me, I’m not losing you. Not this way.” Liam screamed frantically as he applied pressure to Zayn’s wound as the young man under him convulsed and twisted. He’d been bitten on his lower side, the one person Liam cared about and swore to protect had been bitten.

Out of all the ways people thought the zombie apocalypse would happen it was fungi; a  genetically enhanced fungi with  microscopic spores that could be transmitted via zombie bite or activated upon death by those exposed to the fungi for long periods of time. When the host died or was bitten the chemical signals within the body that occur triggered the spores to activate, and begin growing. The fungal network that grew within the brain, would interface with the medulla and cerebellum, as well as parts of the brain involving vision, hearing and possibly scent. Chemicals released by the fungi activate basic responses within these brain areas and The fungi/brain  interface would be able to convert the electrochemical signals of neurons into chemical signals that could be transmitted along the fungal network that extends through much of the body. Luckily, the signal method was  slow and imperfect, which resulted in the uncoordinated movements of zombies. Once in control the fungi had two “motives”; to multiply ,which is why the zombies  were driven to bite, and; to keep the host alive for as long as it could with the increased metabolic rate, which explained their never ending hunger for meat.  

“L-Liam… you got to shoot me.” Zayn visibly grimaced as he spoke trying to speak sense into his fiance.  

“No, stop it. You’re okay. Harry and Marie can fix you. Niall’s working on an antidote you’ll be fine.” Liam shushed Zayn using one hand to brush his hair out of his face.  Zayn managed to give Liam and incredulous look before throwing his head back in pain the veins in his neck protruding.  

“Don’t try to save me Li…”

**Present  4.30 am**

“Zayn?” Liam stood in the front of the trio. Zayn’s eyes slowly moved to Liam’s direction and a evil smile crept on his face.

“Boytoy is back…” Zayn spoke in a low voice and Liam’s jaw clenched. Zayn’s condition was special. He survived the bite due to a rare birth condition that gave him two hearts, as one heart became infected  with the spores the other frantically tried to reject them causing Zayn to frequently throw up the infected blood and have seizures and spasms . As Zayn’s body dealt with that Zayn’s brain created two split personalities to deal with the stress and urges that it was being put under by the spores that had not yet taken over the whole brain. There was Zayn, Liam’s Zayn and then there was a personality that everyone who knew him called Z. Z was cruel, promiscuous and insane; it seemed all he wanted to do was kill and live in chaos.

“Z.” Harry deadpanned as he set up the materials needed .

“Doc, you always smell so good… good enough to eat. Come close so I can get a bite.” Z snapped Zayn’s teeth and laughed as Marie tightened the straight jacket.

“Watch it Marie you don’t want to hurt the merchandise,” Z leaned his head back on Marie’s shoulder and made eye contact with Harry who was watching obviously on edge with the half-zombie on one of his romantic partner’s shoulder.  “, are you okay Doc?”

“Remove your head Z or I’ll have Niall give Zayn the pills that shut you down for good.” Marie spoke in clear words that came off as the threat that the comment was meant to be.  This caused a clear reaction from Z/Zayn whose face twisted into a vision of animalistic anger.

“You do that and Zayn will be gone and I will burn everything you love. You think I’m the one who would leave? I’ve always been here you overconfident fuck. I’m not going anywhere, I’ve kept Zayn alive, without me that weak piece of shit would have died two hearts or none. I’ll be here spores or not, Liam here knows it. Don’t you? You’re so whipped you won’t even let them try and get rid of me. Why, because it might get rid of the wrong one and then you’d be forced to kill us because everyone in this room knows I would tear this camp apart from the inside and watch it burn with a smile on my face.”  Z was yelling by the end of his speech as he looked Marie leaning forward while snapping his teeth in a killer manner, the vein in his forehead was protruding. Marie quickly administered a sedative into Zayn’s neck and the man slunk down. Harry quickly moved to Marie kissing their hairline and face multiple times before preparing to inject the multiple series of concoctions into Zayn’s various appendages. Marie moved to stand near Liam allowing Harry space.

“Are you okay?” Liam asked genuinely worried holding out a water bottled. Marie nodded running umber brown shaking hands through their coiled black hair before taking it.

“He’s bluffing you know ...Z, ” Marie explained after a while. “Zayn’s always been the dominant personality and Z knows that. Once the spores are gone Liz says there'll be no reason for Z and Zayn will be back fully.”

“But when will that happen exactly?”

“We can’t fully  know until the group comes back from France with the antibodies and Niall gets a chance to whip something up. Just know that Zayn’s spore count is lowering and we’re seeing more of  Zayn than last month.” Harry stood up as Marie finished speaking to Liam packed up and Zayn stirring slightly. Holding his hand for Marie the pair stepped out of the room and went to go deal with whatever their day had ahead of them. As the  bedroom door closed with a click Liam slid on to the floor across from the chained up Zayn muffling a sob.  

“Li?” Zayn raised his head from the padded floor slowly and stiffly as if waking from a 12 hour sleep. “Liam, are you crying?”

“Zayn,” Liam quickly wiped his nose on his sleeve and crawled toward his Zayn “, I’m okay I’m fine. How do you feel love?”   Liam reached for the half filled water bottle that Marie left behind and held it up for Zayn who nodded. Opening the water bottle Liam moved carefully and positioned himself  so that he was behind Zayn and could lean his half-zombie fiance’s back against his chest like they used to do in the bath and tilted the bottle onto Zayn’s cracked lips.

“Thank you.”

“Of course love.”

 

Silence settled around the pair who tried to keep it as long as they could, soaking every sight, smell and feeling they could.  

“....Liam”

Liam gave a mumble in response.

“I need a trash can…” Liam quickly moved grabbing a trash can from the main part of his bedroom and placed it in front of his love who promptly began upchucking blood. Liam sushed Zayn holding Zayn’s hair back with one hand and with his arm held Zayn as his body arched and convulsed as his good heart rejected the intruders in his body.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry…” Zayn repeated as the sickness calmed down and he laid on his bed  with tears running down his face as Liam walked back into the bunker after cleaning him up, disposing of the blood  in a biohazardous waste bin provided by Niall and showering.  

 **  
** “Don’t you ever apologize for this. This is a momentary bump in the road, we’ll get through this.” Liam pulled Zayn’s confined body close to his chest and grazed a finger on the back of Zayn’s shaking neck. Liam held Zayn until he fell asleep and slowly removed the straight jacket placing it back on to the shelf  above the bed along with a plastic water canteen and half  a ham sandwich. Murmuring an  I love you he kissed his forehead, closed the bunker door, replaced the bookshelf to it’s spot and, left the bedroom locking the door and placing the key underneath his black shirt. Checking his digital watch which flashed 6:00 and made his way to the food line to get breakfast and begin his day.


End file.
